Megaman: Powered Up 2/Robot Master Cutscenes
Megaman Metalman: Well, I find it quite odd that robots like you come here just to be sliced to bits. Megaman: I don't want to fight you, Metalman. Let's just go home. Metalman: Sorry, Mega. I only follow my rules, and do it with an iron fist. Airman: Hey, what are you doing here? You could get hurt! Better go home, kid. Megaman: I'm not going home without you, Airman. Airman: Oh, playing stubborn, eh? I've dealed with you're types before. Bubbleman: Hello, Megaman. Lovely day for the beach, isn't it? Megaman: Whew! You're still the same old robot you used to be! Right? Bubbleman: Oh, dear. I'm afraid you misunderstood. I meant you're lovely LAST day on the beach! Hahaha! Quickman: Well well well look who it is. Megaman. I really don't see why you came here at all. Megaman: I'll tell you why! You gotta come home to Dr. Light. Quickman: Oh is that it? Well tough luck for you Megaman! Flashman: Hey, Mega. Bright enough for ya? Megaman: I don't have time for this, Flashman. Let's go. Flashman: I agree, but only if you win! Woodman: Me good guy. You bad guy. Megaman: No, Woodman, not you too! You were such a peace-loving robot! Woodman: Woodman sorry. Try to make as painless as possible. Heatman: Ah! Megaman? W-what are you doing here? Though Dr. Wily said y-y-you would be here... Megaman: Oh, no! Heatman, you too? But why? Heatman: Believe me, I want to do this less than you want me too. Crashman: Well, well, if it isn't Megaman! You come here for some CRASH? Megaman: No, I'm here to bring you home! Now come on, Crashman! I don't have time for this! Crashman: If you dont, then maybe next time, you should bring that Flashman with you! (Wily stage 6) Wily?: 'Well,Well,Well, if it isn't this piece of junk Megaman!!! '''Megaman: '''Dr. Wily!!! Why are you doing this madness!! '''Wily? : '''Wily?? I dont think my name is wily. I am -- '''Alien: '''an alien. And I am ready to destroy you once and for all!! '(When the alien is defeated) Wily: 'Why this stupid thing wont work? '(When his machine is gonna be destroyed) Wily: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Metalman '''Megaman?: Hey, Metal, Dr. Wily's got a true groove going on. Why not you join in the fun? Metalman: Who are you and what did you do with Megaman? Megaman?: Ah, he totally saw through my disguise! Guess it's because I'm so much better looking. Airman: Hey, you! Get out of here! Metal ain't allowed here. Metalman: Is it really that, or are you scared that I might slice you to itty bitty pieces? Airman: Wha... I ain't scared of nothin'! Bring it on! Bubbleman: Oh, Metalman, what a nice surprise. I didn't expect you so early. Metalman: Save the nice talk for after the fight, Bubbles. Bubbleman: Very well. Just remember, metal rusts in water! Quickman: Man, you take FOREVER to get to a place! You are SOOOO slow! Metalman: Just 'cause you're the quickest doesnt mean you're the slickest. Quickman: Tough, Metalman. My boomerangs can beat your metal slicers any day! Flashman: Hey, Metal, bright enough for ya? Metalman: Don't you start with me, Flash-Head! I'm not in a good mood as it is! Flashman: Hm. Obviously. Well, I guess you wanna fight? Okay then. Woodman: Oh no! Metal blades! Metalman: Whatsa matter, Tarzan? Scared? I think you are, you big King of the Bungle. Woodman: Uh... Woodman not scared! Woodman... just... okay... Heatman: Hello, M-M-Metalman. What are you d-d-d-doing here for? Metalman: I'm here to kick your warm little butt, you giant walking matchbox! Heatman: Oh, uh, don't you think we should settle this some other way? Like checkers, maybe? Crashman: Metal, my bro. How've you been? Hey, I got an idea! How about joining Dr. Wily? Metalman: Let me think, no. Come on, bro. This is getting real old. Crashman: Well, we aren't getting any younger. So let's make this last. (Wily stage 6) Wily?: 'Well,Well,Well, if it isn't this piece of junk Metalman!!! '''Metalman: '''Wily!! When i found your weakness, i will destroy you and tear you into pieces!! '''Wily? : '''Wily?? I dont think my name is wily. I am -- '''Alien: '''an alien. And I am ready to destroy you once and for all!! '(When the alien is defeated) Wily: 'Why this stupid thing wont work? '(When his machine is gonna be destroyed) Wily: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Airman '''Metalman: Well, look who decided to show up. The walking air fan. Airman: That's Mr. Walking air fan to you, buster! Now come on, the doc's waiting for you! Metalman: And doc Wily's waiting for you. Tell you what, if I beat you, you join me. Megaman?: Hey, Airman, Wily's quite a nice guy once you get to know him. You up for it? Airman: Megaman? You feelin' okay, little buddy? Megaman?: Never better, Airman. Never better. Bubbleman: Oh, Airman. What a nice surprise. Airman: Cut it out! I know you're working for that Wily coyote now, so just come along, pal! Bubbleman: Oh, dear, you're so rude. Unacceptable indeed. Quickman: Airman? I was wondering where that draft was coming from. Airman: Yeah, well, you're gonna feel more than a draft when I'm done with you! Quickman: That so? Well, let's see if you can keep up with me then! Flashman: Sorry, Air, I'm afraid you're not enough of the sparkle. Airman: Just wait, I can outshine you anyday, Flash! Flashman: Such confidence. All right then, let's see what you're made of. Woodman: Me good guy. You bad guy. Airman: Uh, I think you got that backwards, buddy. Woodman: No! You want put Woodman's friends in zoo. Never! Heatman: Oh, hello, Airman. Is there anything I can do for you? Airman: You can start by coming quietly, Flamey. Heatman: I wish I could, but Dr. Wily... well, you understand, I hope... Crashman: Airman, my man! How's the crafts? Airman: Aw, c'mon, Crashman too? This is getting tiring! Crashman: Well, then, allow me to give you a little nap!﻿ Bubbleman Metalman: So, Bubbles decided to show up, huh? Bubbleman: It's BubbleMAN! And I'll make sure you rust up, you obnoxious outsider! Metalman: No need to get stressed out. Only trying to introduce my blades to you! Airman: Hey, hey, hey, what are you doin' here? We ain't wantin' no thunderstorm, pal! Bubbleman: My, my, such terrible grammar. Why don't you calm down with a nice cool drink? My treat. Airman: I'll show ya who'll be drinkin' who, you sub-moron! Megaman?: Hello, Bubbleman old chum. Wily is such a remarkable chap. Care for joining him? Bubbleman: While I admire you're gentlemanliness, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your offer. Megaman?:﻿ Very well then. More fun for me. Quickman: Man, you take FOREVER to get to a place! You are SOOOO slow! Bubbleman: Well, you know as they say, "slow and steady wins the race." Quickman: Yeah, SURE it does. Flashman: Bubbleman, how are you? Bubbleman: I was just about to ask you the same thing. Seriously, joining Dr. Wily? What were you thinking? Flashman: Y'know, the doc's really a nice guy. Here, let me convince you. Category:Cutscenes Category:Subpages